In Plain Sight
by Oxum
Summary: Un "what if" qui se déroule après les événements du film " Avengers ". Lorsque Thor revient d'Asgard silencieux et sombre, l'équipe s'interroge. Tony trouve la raison de l'humeur du dieu et cela le bouleverse plus qu'il ne le voudrait. Et puis, il découvre que la chose n'est peu être pas aussi vrai qu'il le pensait. TRADUCTION


_**Hello chers lecteurs ! :)**_

**_Voici une petite traduction qui va bien en ce début de nouvelle année (et je ne vais pas vous dire à quel point je suis heureuse d'avoir passé quatre nuits blanches pour reprendre les cours juste le lundi d'après... et d'avoir été goinfrée comme une dinde suite à tous les repas de famille pendant les fêtes :3) donc voilà bonne année si on vous l'a pas déjà dit ;)_**

**_Donc l'auteur originale de cette fanfiction est _**_That-One-Girl-Behind-You_**_, et j'ai gardé le titre original de son histoire, comme je le fais pour toutes mes traductions._**

**_Cette fiction aura en tout 32 chapitres, en comptant l'épilogue : je tiens à vous prévenir que je n'ai pas vraiment un rythme de publication très régulier, mais vous êtes au moins sûr d'avoir un chapitre ou plusieurs pendant les vacances ^-^ _**

**_Voilà, bonne lecture !_**

**_By Oxum, divinité brésilienne_**

* * *

**In Plain Sight**

* * *

**Prologue**

_Un "what if" qui se déroule après les évènements du film " Avengers ". Lorsque Thor revient d'Asgard silencieux et sombre, l'équipe s'interroge. Tony trouve la raison de l'humeur du dieu et cela le bouleverse plus qu'il ne le voudrait. Et puis, il découvre que la chose n'est peu être pas aussi vrai qu'il le pensait._

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

Tony respira profondément, appréciant la sensation de l'air frais sur sa peau alors que son masque était ouvert. Il gardait ses missiles prêts et pointés sur leur cible, comme tous les membres de l'équipe avec leurs propres armes, à l'exception de Thor et de Steve, qui tenaient fermement leur capture actuelle en face d'eux.

Il regarda le visage du trickster**(1)**, s'attendant à trouver la rage et la haine habituelle qu'il a vu si souvent sur les visages des vilains récemment vaincus. Au lieu de ça, le visage de Loki était parfaitement impassible, ce qui n'était pas surprenant étant donné ce qu'il savait de lui : ses lèvres étaient juste un peu plus minces, pressées l'une contre l'autre dans le dégoût, et ses yeux balayaient les ennemis qui l'entouraient, sans aucun doute réfléchissant à d'autres malices, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose n'attire son attention. C'est alors que Tony eut une réelle surprise.

Dès que Loki vu la muselière**(2)** métallique, les yeux verts du dieu s'agrandirent, et, sans se soucier qu'il était enchaîné, qu'il était la cible d'une arme à feu, d'un arc et de deux canons, retenu par deux hommes avec une force physique supérieure et à la portée des poings du monstre vert qui avait presque brisé tous ses os il y a quelques heures, il se débattit, et, utilisant ses ravisseurs comme levier, frappa l'agent tenant la muselière avec un coup de pied dans le menton bien placé.

Le bruit de la muselière contre le sol a été étouffé par les grognements de Loki lorsqu'il a essayé en vain de se libérer.

\- Le temps des combats est terminé, mon frère ! grogna Thor, renforçant son emprise sur le bras pâle du dieu. Accepte ta défaite avec dignité.

Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire la haine présente dans le regard de Loki, alors qu'il se figea sur Thor.

\- Je l'ai déjà fait. Quelle est cette tentative de m'humilier encore ? siffla-t-il, sa voix tremblant de rage à peine contenue. Est-ce ton idée, _mon frère _?

Thor fronça les sourcils au ton moqueur donné au titre.

\- Bien-sûr, ça ne l'est pas, tu ne pourrais jamais saisir le concept de l'ironie, même si...

\- Oh, ferme-la !

Loki n'avait pas encore prêté attention au tas de ferraille qu'était Iron Man, jusqu'à ce que le rouge de son armure créée un flash à côté de lui.

\- Il ne faut pas être mauvais perdant, Loki.

Il leva les mains, et le prisonnier vit une fois de plus la muselière faire son chemin jusqu'à lui. Il l'esquiva immédiatement, en tirant sur ses bras de nouveau immobilisés, et il a été forcé de s'arrêter quand le Hulk plaça ses deux mains sur ses épaules, l'empêchant définitivement de bouger.

\- Attachez-la rapidement, mon ami.

Bien-sûr, Thor avait compris, et Loki le savait. Et bien-sûr, il n'allait pas en profiter. Mais sa frustration a légèrement diminuée : il avait fait comprendre à son frère qu'il était encore celui qui le tirait vers le bas en le punissant.

Tony bougea pour placer la muselière sur le visage du dieu, qui est resté aussi immobile qu'un roc, regardant droit devant lui comme si rien ne se passait. Mais lorsque le métal a effleuré sa peau, sa détermination flancha une seconde, et ses yeux ont dérivé vers ceux de Tony. En voyant la peur et le désespoir enfouies profondément dans ces deux étangs verts, le milliardaire comprit.

Ses mains se figèrent sur place, tandis que son esprit réfléchissait à mille à l'heure, rapide comme toujours. Il s'imagina lui-même contraint au silence et ce, pas pour la première, mais la seconde fois, et rendu vulnérable envers et contre tout. Puis, se contredisant, il a essayé de se convaincre que ce n'était pas blessant ou douloureux en aucune manière, que ce n'était qu'une mesure préventive qui lui serait retirée dès que les deux frères seront arrivés à Asgard. Et, son esprit allant une fois de plus dans la direction opposée, il se rappela que, sans sa voix, il débarrassait Loki de sa magie, la seule chose qu'il lui permettait d'être digne dans son propre royaume. Juste au moment où il se voyait dépouillé et interdit de porter son armure à jamais, réduit à un simple humain moyen, la muselière a été arrachée de ses mains par un Steve très impatient.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Et Tony comprit qu'il avait dérivé pas juste une seule seconde, mais beaucoup plus : assez longtemps pour que ses amis s'inquiètent et pensent qu'il avait été affecté par la puissance du trickster, et on le repoussa.

La muselière a été placée avec force sur la face pale, les fermoirs métalliques attachés derrière la nuque, et Tony le regarda, comme hypnotisé par l'asservissement sans espoir qu'il venait de réaliser qu'il était juste tellement comme lui. Il n'a même pas bronché lorsque les yeux de Loki ont accrochés les siens, les fixant en retour.

La peau sur son front s'est plissée, ses yeux verts se sont rétrécis dans un froncement de sourcils, et Tony su ce que Loki avait trouvé dans ses yeux.

Pas de pardon. Jamais un pardon, mais ce qui avait échappé à plusieurs, engloutis au fond des actions du trickster pour justifier ses motivations.

De la compréhension.

Le dieu soutint son regard même alors que le rayon de foudre du Bifrost descendait sur eux, et un instant plus tard, Tony se retrouva à fixer le néant, son esprit se souvenant encore de la lueur espiègle dans les yeux verts, sachant exactement ce que cela signifiait.

_Maintenant, vous ne pourrez jamais l'oublier._

Et Tony sut qu'il ne pourrait pas.

* * *

**_1 : " trickster " en français signifie littéralement " escroc " ou " arnaqueur " et j'ai pensé que gardé la version anglaise serait un peu plus classe x)_**

**_2 : C'est, entre guillemets la " muselière " que porte Loki lors de son retour sur Asgard après sa défaite de conquête de la Terre, et j'ai pensé que c'était le mot le plus adapté pour désigner cette espèce de masque métallique qui l'empêche totalement de s'exprimer._**

**_On se revoit au chapitre 2 ! :)_**


End file.
